duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bucchake
|Image = 100px |Voice Actor = 石野 竜三 |Civilization = Fire |Civilization2 = Nature |Affiliation = Team Tensai Katta |Signature = Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader, Global, Matter Horn, Erikatchu, Diva Style, Marinyan, Dragon Edge, Saepoyo, Charming Faerie, X-girls, Snow Faerie,Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind }} Bucchake was first introduced in the Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details A short and afro haird boy who is a childhood friend with katta. While his dueling skills are considerable when Katta was still young, in Katta's first timeskip in DMVS he was overly attracted to idols and forgot how to duel. He has never won a duel throughout the visible part of the anime since then. Plot Victory Bucchake and Yohdel are old friends. After Katta Kirifuda got transferred to their school and they found out that his Shobu's younger brother they thought that he will be a great duelist as well but he just liked curry breads and despises his brother and Duel Masters card game. But because of his friendly character they became his friends and taught him how to duel. They also introduced him to their old friend Benchan who could help Katta build decks. They also partnered up with Katta after he was challenged by Dragon Ryu in the regional "Triple Dash Victory Tournament". They gave Katta a premade deck to help him out. In this tournament there team was called Team Tensai Katta and they defeated many teams and made it to the finals. Finally he lost to Ukon in the finals of this tournament. Then they all went on training with Katta's grandfather Katsuzo Kirifuda to meet his old friend and train there. He trained very hard and learned a lot but still in the end when he faced Mimi he lost to her. Then later they all went to the "Duel Carnival Tournament" where he went up against Shachihoko in the semi-finals and was defeated by him. However, when Onsen possessed Yohdel he had to battle Yohdel to save him in the end he managed to win as Yohdel was conscious for a brief moment helping him Psychic Link. He won and cheers for Katta in his final duel against Onsen. Duel Masters Versus He was in the same class as Katta in secondary school. Katta managed to convince him to return to dueling by using his own modified Dragon deck. He was also a big fan of Haraguro X, especially one of the members, Erika. In episode 19, he bumped onto Erika,dropping his deck in the process. Erika helped him to pick up his cards,gave him her phone number and he ended up as part of the concert to exhibit his dueling skills with the group's new member. He used his new card, Chake's Spirit to protect his shields and creatures on the field, impressing the audience. However, he lost but was cheered by the audience for giving a good match. He received 3 idol cards from his opponent for this exhibition match. It was revealed that Erika bumped onto him on purpose for this encounter in order to find another opponent for the exhibition match for their concert. He dueled Erito Erairo in episode 25. He managed to use Chake's Spirit to raise Marinyan, Dragon Edge's power and forcing Erito to attack it and performing Dragsolution. However, Erito managed to draw Spiral Gate, returning Marignan to his hand and he lost the duel. However, he become friends with Erito afterwards due to their same personalities. In Katta's final duel against Lucifer, he cheers for Katta, saying that Katta was the one who convinces him to return to dueling. Duel Masters Versus Revolution During the opening of Duel Masters Land, he engaged himself on a parade duel but fallen into the underground city with his hair being shaved off. After Benchan, Lulu and Bucchake found him, he was engaged in a fist fight with Benchan until the judge stopped them and asked them to settle it in a duel as a better option. However, the duel is also a penalty game in which if a shield breaks, the owner of the shield have to eat spicy ramen. After Benchan snapped him out of the daze, Bucchake became serious in the duel but lost. He joined the group in a search for Katta, not knowing the judge was also smiling, seeing that he is alright. He got shot out of the underground city before Katta fights Gachirobo which was programmed by Hakase. He receives a duel phone as a proof of participation of the Star Cup event. At one time, it was his birthday but Katta and the others had left for the invitational party in Duel Masters Land. Enraged by this, he duels Rambo. Despite his loss, his anger got the better of him and he freed the people Rambo had caught during the event. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He got his afro back at the start which was burnt by Katta's Victory Mode. In Episode 4, he dueled Rokuro due to a quarrel about Erikatchu. He confronted Rokuro with a Stejura, Samuraikind deck and lost. However, despite Rokuro is a Rare Killers member, he saw that Bucchake's rare card was not worth taking at all and left him alone. 7 years after the final battle against Dormageddon X, he now works as a television producer. He have the most drastic growth among the cast and has became into a handsome and tall man. During the broadcast of Hokaben's TV interview about being one of the representative of a national baseball team, he was in the control room monitoring the conference. He wonders how Katta was doing until Katta and Lulu's wedding invitation shot right at his face. He and Hokaben went to the hotel stated in the invitation, commenting the surprise that Katta and Lulu were getting married quickly. After the ceremony, he along with the other guests were surprised that Katta and Lulu already had a child when the newly wed couple reveals a 3 year old Joe Kirifuda. Deck He uses a Nature Civilization deck based on Hunter creatures. Nature Civilization: *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Faerie Life *Fighter Dual Fang *Idaten Kid *Kankuro, Peerless Brute *Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader }} He later added additional cards from the DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle pack. Fire Civilization *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Mykee's Pliers *Raging Apache Lizard Nature Civilization: *Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation *Eco Aini *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ *Seventh Tower Multicolored: *THE Immortal Kaiser Psychic Creatures: *Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader **Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ **Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader **Chain Arm Tribe *Shoot Fighter Pippi *Zero Kaiser }} Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katta he found his new partner Goromaru, Horn Horn which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Fire Civilization: *Moped, Positiro Cannon x4 *Nine, Zero Zero x4 *Discovery, Recruiter x4 *Katsudon Break, Secret Fist x4 Nature Civilization: *Frog, Jumping Jack x4 *Kerasas, Start Dash x4 *Goromaru Communication x4 *Goromaru, Horn Horn x4 *Canis, Wonderful One x2 *Natural Snare x4 *Global, Matter Horn x2 }} Duel Masters Versus Statistics He uses a mono Nature Civilization deck.Like Sasori,it is centered around Jurassic Command Dragons and Beast Folk Go after Katta convinced him to return to dueling. After being part of the Haraguro X concert to exhibit his dueling skills by Erika's recommendation, he received 3 idol cards as a gift for his participation to add to his deck. Using these cards, he was able to make combinations and conduct Dragsolution. It also focused on adding more cards to the mana zone and forcing his opponent's creature to attack the creature he chooses with Chake's Spirit,protecting his creatures and shields from his side of the field. He added some Water Civilization cards on his duel with Lulu Takigawa. Nature Civilization: *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Brachio Yaiba, Honorful Oni Blade *Chake's Spirit *Erikatchu, Diva Style *Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Hakooshideedi, Hidden Earthkind *Jurapi, Chain Asylum *Marinyan, Dragon Edge *Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style *Natural Snare *Pia, Cocco Style *Quattro Fang, Super Gang Leader *Quattrodon, Four Fanged *Saepoyo, Charming Faerie *Tyranno Venom, Chain Ruler Water Civilization *Alice, Chaos Witch *Aqua Surfer *Rococo, Aqua Birdman *Spiral Gate Hyperspatial Zone: *Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind *Togetops, Tricera Impact Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Statistics He uses a mono Nature Civilization deck based by Snow Faerie Kaze and Jurassic Command Dragon, most notably from the Revolutionary race. Nature Civilization *Bell the Elemental *Belbale, Snow Faerie *Gollem, Snow Faerie *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *Jaberu, Snow Faerie *Jasmine, Mist Faerie *Lifeplan Charger *Natural Snare *Sanvuakka, Earth Attack *Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *X-girls, Snow Faerie}} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics He continued with the same deck as the previous season but he updated with some new cards. Nature Civilization *Bell the Elemental *Belbale, Snow Faerie *Gollem, Snow Faerie *Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *Jaberu, Snow Faerie *Jasmine, Mist Faerie *Lifeplan Charger *Natural Snare *Sanvuakka, Earth Attack *Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *X-girls, Snow Faerie *Marinyan, Snow Faerie *Erikatchu, Snow Faerie *Saepoyo, Snow Faerie *Stejura, Samuraikind *TulkTulk Trap *Boulder of Revolution *Chakechake Trap *Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie *Faerie Life }} Trivia *He always begins his sentences with the phrase "Bucchake" (ぶっちゃけ) which means "Frankly speaking..." It is also the origin of his name. *In the VS Saga his loss rate is the highest of any character, being a staggering 100%, the same as Duemouse and Hakase, save for one-time characters such as Shobu Kirifuda and Ari Kamone. However, Duemouse did win 100000 points in the star cup and Hakase is of considerable status, indicating that Bucchake might be the worst of the bunch. Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3